


Сборник драбблов: Ньют/Криденс

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, Scents & Smells, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Драбблы на ключи из дежурки.





	1. Запах любимого пальто

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинг: G  
> Жанры: Established Relationship, Romance, Scents & Smells  
> Криденс живет с Ньютом, но не всегда путешествует с ним.

Сине-зеленое пальто неаккуратно висело на спинке стула. Жилетка от костюма валялась рядом, и на ней не хватало пары пуговиц. Белая рубашка оказалась скомканной на столе, из ее рукава торчал измятый галстук. Ботинки обнаружились в разных углах комнаты, как будто хозяин специально раскидал их.

Кожаный походный чемодан лежал посреди комнаты.

Криденс осмотрел беспорядок без всякого раздражения — он был рад, потому что беспорядок значил, что Ньют вернулся домой, живой и невредимый.

Ньют, по которому он так дико соскучился. Ньют, который наверняка залез в чемодан, чтобы проверить новых питомцев.

Криденс поборол желание залезть в чемодан следом. Ему там нравилось, но это был мир Ньюта — яркий, громкий, волшебный и даже опасный. Криденс чувствовал себя в нем не в своей тарелке, словно попал в музей, где нельзя ничего трогать и лучше ходить хвостом за экскурсоводом.

Серый и туманный Лондон был привычнее, а дом Ньюта, небольшой и тихий, на его окраине успел стать родным. Здесь у Криденса была своя комната с кроватью, столом, шкафом и большим окном — совершенно обычная комната, но намного лучше, чем протекающий и продуваемый всеми ветрами чердак в Нью-Йорке.

Криденс подобрал ботинки и поставил их у кровати, рубашку и жилетку отнес в стирку, галстук повесил в шкаф.

Осталось пальто.

Криденс провел ладонью по мягкой ткани. Он любил это пальто.

Оно принадлежало Ньюту, оно пахло им, оно давно врезалось в его образ в мыслях Криденса, как часть Ньюта, потому что куда бы тот ни пошел, он брал его с собой. Пальто приходилось чинить множество раз после путешествий: однажды оно чуть не сгорело, в другой раз его пожевал дракон, а когда Криденс только осваивался в Лондоне, Ньют в то время редактировал уже готовые материалы для книги, пальто немного поела обычная моль.

Криденс встряхнул пальто, и из него вылетела одна пуговица от жилетки, закатилась под стол. Будь она блестящей, нюхлер бы уже показал свой любопытный и жадный до сокровищ нос, но крышка чемодана не шелохнулась.

И хорошо, подумал Криденс. Найти общий язык с нюхлером ему так и не удалось. Как и самому Ньюту, на что тот часто жаловался.

Пальто оказалось на удивление целым и чистым. А еще пахло солнцем, травами и чем-то солоноватым. Своих зверей Ньют защищал, как мать защищает ребенка, и добывал потом и кровью.

Криденс прижался лицом к воротнику, там запах был самым сильным, и вдохнул, крепко зажмуриваясь.

Ньют вернулся.


	2. Под одним зонтом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинг: G  
> Жанры: Hurt/comfort, Romance  
> Ключ: попасть под дождь в маггловском месте. От автора: вышло довольно абстрактно с маггловским местом, и снова есть пальто

Лондон не многим отличается от Нью-Йорка: большой город с кучей вывесок и машин, кругом занятые люди с хмурыми лицами. Но здесь Криденсу нравится больше, потому что погода Лондона — это настроение Криденса, город словно бьется в одном ритме с его сердцем, словно проливает за него невыплаканные слезы. Дома вокруг серые, мощеные улицы мокрые, небо затянуто беспросветной пеленой. В воздухе влажно — вот-вот начнется дождь, но Криденс не торопится, только задирает ворот пальто повыше.

Пальто Ньюта чуть маловато Криденсу в плечах, но ему все равно нравится его носить. Приятный цвет, мягкая ткань и главное — запах — пряные травы, сырая земля и шерсть. Почти так же пахнет сам Ньют и его мир в чемодане.

Чемодан — это что-то невозможное. Криденс все еще никак не может привыкнуть, что в таком легком чемодане может поместиться целый зоопарк, что там свой особый воздух, свое солнце, которое светит ничуть не тусклее, чем редкое солнце над Лондоном.

Началась морось, и так редкие люди — магглы, думает Криденс, привыкая к новым словам — рассеиваются, как дым. Тротуар блестит, на нем собираются пока еще неглубокие лужи, Криденс перешагивает через них, иногда прыгает, стараясь не промочить обувь.

Ньют уже третий день пропадает в Министерстве магии, объясняет нью-йоркский инцидент и борется за разрешение напечатать свою книгу — некоторые в Министерстве не поддерживают его научный интерес к зверям, считая их опасными тварями.

Криденс и сам считал бы себя опасной тварью, если бы не Ньют.

Пока Ньют разбирается с проблемами, Криденс остро чувствует, что ему не хватает внимания и тепла, которым Ньют делится не только со своими фантастическими питомцами, но и с ним. За время на корабле, которое Криденс провел по большей части в чемодане, они с Ньютом нашли общий язык, и в этом Криденсу помогли все эти удивительные существа. Он не привязался к ним за такое короткое время, но понял одну важную вещь о Ньюте: он не бросит того, кому нужна помощь, а Криденс в ней отчаянно нуждается.

Привязаться к Ньюту оказалось очень легко.

Где-то вдалеке сверкает молния, грохочет гром и морось превращается в дождь. Крупные капли бьются о каменные плитки, и низ штанов тут же неприятно намокает, липнет к лодыжке. За шиворот тоже попадает вода, и Криденс зябко передергивает плечами. Стоит поторопиться домой.

— Простудишься ведь, — слева вдруг раздается мягкий знакомый голос, а над головой вырастает зонт. На губах Ньюта играет улыбка, в глазах радость от неожиданной встречи, на встрепанной челке блестят капли. Криденс приветливо кивает ему — утром они так и не увиделись, потому что Ньют убежал ни свет ни заря.

Зонт красивый, выглядит дорого, но главное — он большой. Конечно, полностью они не помещаются под ним, но мокрую руку можно и потерпеть, тем более из-за дождя у Криденса есть причина спокойно прижиматься к плечу Ньюта — еще утром он соскучился по его прикосновениям.

— Не простужусь, — качает головой Криденс. — Уже давно не болел.

Он не обманывает. Последнее, чем Криденс «болел», были синяки и ссадины от своего же ремня. Укус оккамии и легкую на него аллергию он не считает.

— Хм, — Ньют задумывается, смотрит под ноги, но все равно шлепает по лужам. — Может это влияние обскура?

Криденс знает, что вопрос задан не ему, Ньют просто рассуждает вслух, но все равно пожимает плечами. С Ньютом можно говорить все, что думаешь, не боясь наказаний. Привыкнуть к этому сложно, но у Криденса понемногу получается.

— Он же и так убивает, зачем бы ему... защищать меня от болезни?

— Не знаю, — со вздохом говорит Ньют. — Чтобы самому высосать жизнь своего сосуда?  
Криденс снова ежится, но теперь не только от холода, но и от мысли. Мало приятного в том, что внутри него живет какой-то монстр, которого даже живым назвать нельзя — просто нечто, что может или даже желает его убить. Криденс низко опускает голову, втягивает в плечи. Не самый приятный разговор для прогулки.

Криденс не любит говорить об обскурах, но Ньюту это интересно, ему нужно знать о них все, чтобы помочь, поэтому Криденс, как может, старается отвечать на его вопросы, даже когда сам не понимает, что он чувствует или что с ним происходит.

Ньют чутко улавливает его настроение — вдруг останавливается, сует зонт Криденсу в руку и обнимает его, прижимает к себе, заставляя выпрямиться и поднять голову.

— Криденс, — зовет Ньют, — мы справимся, слышишь? Потом я напишу книгу об обскурах и обязательно укажу тебя в благодарностях.

Это я тебя должен благодарить, думает Криденс.

Теплая щека Ньюта прижимается к щеке Криденса, дыхание касается уха, и Криденс понимает, что совсем замерз. Он дрожит в руках Ньюта не впервые, но сейчас его не душат всхлипы, ему не снится кошмар. Ньют обнимает его, чтобы приободрить, а Криденс обнимает его свободной от зонта рукой, потому что верит ему.

Криденс верит Ньюту. Осталось поверить в себя.


	3. Очень неловкая ситуация

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На ключ: застать за дрочкой и помочь  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: PWP

Шероховатая кора дерева цепляется за пиджак, когда Криденс прислоняется к стволу и чуть сползает по нему, потому что ноги не держат — он бежал так, как будто за ним гнался нунду. Сердце бьется бешено, в висках стучит, но главная проблема ниже — у Криденса стоит. Даже после безумной пробежки член не опал, наоборот, стал тверже — от страха, что Ньют мог заметить Криденса и сейчас примчится помогать, увидит его.

Криденс закусывает губу, делает глубокий вдох, уговаривая себя успокоиться, но перед глазами встает картинка: Ньют в насквозь промокшей рубахе купает шишуг. Белая полупрозрачная ткань обтягивает его торс так, что сквозь нее видно соски. Ньют смеется, брызгает водой на тявкающих шишуг, а потом вдруг хватается за край рубашки и стягивает ее. Веснушки на мокром теле светятся, как частицы солнца, шрамы на коже — старые-белые и свежие-розовые — как на карте: маленькие, как острова, а есть огромные, как материки.

У Криденса еще никогда не вставал так быстро, поэтому он бросил щетку, что нес Ньюту, и убежал без оглядки.

Ствол дерева, за которым он спрятался, достаточно толстый, чтобы скрыть его от чужих глаз. Криденс выдыхает и опускает руку в штаны. 

Мэри Лу начала наказывать его — бить по рукам — когда увидела, чем Криденс занимался перед сном. Этот первый раз был самым больным и обидным, потому что она выволокла его из кровати за волосы и, не позволив поправить белье, приказала показать ладони. Они были испачканы белым. Мэри Лу била Криденса по ладоням и говорила, что он самый ужасный грешник, что на руках его скверна и даже кровь не сможет их очистить.

Криденс же думал, что самая настоящая ведьма — это Мэри Лу, и ей самой стоит сгореть на костре. О ее смерти он совсем не жалел.

Криденс трясет головой, зажмуривается до ярких вспышек под веками, гоня из головы воспоминания, и берется за член. Вверх-вниз, стянуть кожицу, сильнее сжать головку, помассировать дырочку и снова вверх-вниз. Движения простые, механические, но их чертовски мало. Криденсу не хватает рук Ньюта, его мягких губ, его отмеченного шрамами тела.

Криденсу нестерпимо хочется провести по всем шрамам Ньюта пальцами, потом губами, кожа под ними наверняка будет мягкой и тонкой и Криденсу захочется ее укусить, но он не станет. Ньют может найти подход к любому зверю, но это дорого стоит и не значит, что уже здесь, в чемодане, они его не тронут. Поэтому Криденс ни за что не причинит Ньюту боль.

Криденс двигает рукой все быстрее; удовольствие так близко, горячо дышит в спину; по лопаткам и позвоночнику бегают мурашки; земля вот-вот уйдет из-под ног…

Раздается блеяние.

Криденс застывает и медленно открывает глаза.

Перед ним топчется лунный телец, не решаясь подойти ближе, смотрит смешными глазами. Они такие по-детски наивные, что Криденса кидает в жаркий стыд.

— Кыш, уходи, — шипит Криденс, но лунный телец только заинтересованно поводит носом.

Криденс от досады бьется затылком о дерево — делать такое перед животным… Хуже будет, только если Ньют найдет его со спущенными штанами и членом в кулаке.

— Я и не знал, что тебе так нравится Конни.

Голос Ньюта неожиданно раздается слева, и Криденс впервые жалеет, что больше не может обернуться обскури — у черного тумана не бывает стояка, и он не знает, что такое стыд.

Ньют оказывается слишком близко — протяни Криденс руку и смог бы дотронуться до него — и он все еще без рубашки. У него влажные волосы, в них застряли сухие травинки — добавить еще немного и будет похоже на гнездо. Криденсу хочется растрепать Ньюту челку, а потом притянуть к себе за шею. Попробовать его губы на вкус и вдохнуть его запах — запах травы, земли и солнца.

— Я не… Это не… Ты…

Криденс не знает, что сказать, язык совсем не слушается, и выходят только сдавленные, еле различимые звуки.

Лунный телец блеет где-то на фоне, похоже, Криденс сказал что-то понятное только ему, но Криденс быстро забывает про зверя, потому что Ньют смотрит на него.

Ни злости, ни отвращения, ни издевки из-за того, что застал в такой глупый момент.

У Ньюта расширенные зрачки, приоткрытые губы, трепещущие крылья носа, словно он принюхивается к Криденсу, как один из своих зверей.

— Конни, кыш, — спокойно, но очень твердо говорит Ньют, не глядя на лунного тельца, но тот слушается — убегает, семеня тонкими ножками.

Ньют встает напротив него, не позволяя убежать, но ничего не делает, только смотрит. Он ждет.

Криденс сглатывает. Терять уже нечего.

Рука все еще сжимает член, и Криденс вновь двигает ей, но теперь ему не нужно закрывать глаза, чтобы видеть Ньюта. Мечта становится реальностью, а значит можно позволить себе больше.

Криденс кладет другую руку на плечо Ньюта — кожа гладкая и теплая, — ведет выше, очерчивает челюсть и прикасается большим пальцем к губам — мягкие и сухие. Ньют ловит его палец, прикусывает подушечку, и Криденс со свистом втягивает воздух. Он кажется таким горячим, будто Криденса сжигают на костре.

Если каждое прикосновение Ньюта будет так обжигать, Криденс готов сгореть за все грехи.

— Ты такой красивый, — шепчет Криденс, проводя пальцами по самому большому рубцу под грудиной. Он белый, с рваными краями, страшный — Ньюта будто хотели насадить на огромный крюк под ребра. Ньют легко увиливает от прикосновения, Криденс надеется, что ему щекотно, а не неприятно.

— Нравятся? — хрипло спрашивает Ньют. — Мои шрамы?

Криденс только кивает, хотя ему хочется сказать: да, очень, хочу облизать их все, запомнить каждый, руками, губами и языком, но голос не слушается, он пропал вместе со стыдом, стоило Ньюту сказать «кыш».

Ньют отводит его руку в сторону, обхватывает член своей и целует первым, сразу, с напором проталкивая язык в рот.

Этого Криденсу достаточно, чтобы кончить.

Костер догорел, но Криденс жив.


End file.
